Tears
by Sarah-chan2
Summary: Daisuke is being questioned for a crime. he talks about his friends, school and family. has Kensuke and character death please R


Um… first of all this is dedicated to my friend Ashley because she was the first person I ever showed my work to. And besides, shes a great friend!! Wait… it also might have something to do with the fact that I wrote it during my French exam and I never would have been able to write it if she hadn't been so sweet as to lend me her binder!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon; there is no possible way I could own digimon: I admit I don't own digimon!! So try and so me!! You wont have a leg to stand on!! HA!!  
  
  
  
TEARS  
  
  
  
Mud colored eyes slowly open and stare at the face leaning in front of them. The owner of the eyes slowly raises his hand and shakily runs its though his now long burgundy hair. The boy presses his fingers to his face and pulls his hand back feeling shocked when he discovers his face is damp. The tanned hand comes closer to his face and he watches the tears as they form a small droplet on his finger. "Motomiya-san are you ready?" the burgundy head nods and he hears the sound of the tape recorder being switched on. He takes a deep breath which seems to shake the slender frame and he lifts his head so that mud eyes look into deep blue ones "yeah I'm ready" the owner of the green eyes, the detective, gives him a small encouraging smile and the story begins:  
  
"I guess my life is kind of like these tear drops. They may glitter and shine but still nobody wants them do they? I've done it to. I myself have brushed away tears, held them back, or even pretended they weren't there. So why am I like the tears? I was just getting to that part. You see my friends" he spat out the word as if it were poison and snarled. Seeing the way the detective flinched he smiled knowing he'd achived some victory and continued "they never really wanted me around. They brushed me off and gave me stupid excuses, ones that I never bought for a minute"  
  
He paused again and looked over at the other person. The violet- eyed man looked troubled "Dai…" but he was quickly cut off with a glare from the younger man "I'm still not done. As I was saying, my teachers always tried to keep me back. I knew I wasn't dumb and I think they knew that to but I really couldn't think of any other way to act. Its almost like your not allowed to change really. Finally, my family. Truthfully I was an accident. You see by the time my mom found out she was pregnant it was to late for her to get an abortion. Ever since then they've just ignored me. Anytime I did something good they either never cared or they never noticed. But when I did something bad there would always be yelling, screaming and hitting. It was mostly the latter one. So maybe that's why I turned out the way that I did. I'd purposely break the rules so that I'd get noticed for something, anything.  
  
But back to the tears. There's one final thing that they do. Do you have any idea what it is? Well they always leave their mark. Tear stains right? Well I guess I wanted to leave mine to. I'm sorry it had to be that way but I had to make a point to all the people who went through the same thing I did. I had to somehow let them know that they shouldn't stand by and take it. they have to stand up for themselves or they might end up like me. So I guess all you really want to know is the answer right?" the brown eyed boy stopped and waited for an answer. The detective nodded causing his long blue-black hair to momentarily fall down in front of his eyes before he pushed it back behind his ears. "well then I plead guilty to the murder of Yagami Hikari."  
  
The pale face of the detective lowered and Daisuke watched in fascination as tears started falling freely from the violet eyes "why did ya have to do it Dai? Why? I just wanted it to be all a lie and then you'd come back to me right? Right?!" Daisuke shook his head "you know full well that wouldn't happen" the violet-eyed boy reached across the table "I could help you out of here ya know?" Daisuke shook his head in disgust "what I want you to do is to drop that tape into that bag and give up these stupid dreams." The blue haired boy nodded quickly and took the tape out of the machine. He pulled an envelope out of his bag and dropped it in. Slowly he gathered his things together and headed towards the door. He threw one last look over his shoulder "I love you Dai" hearing no reply he sighed and closed the door behind him.  
  
Daisuke lowered his head to the table in shame "I-I… l-love you… t- to Ken" Daisuke curled in the chair and watched as the tears rolled down his cheeks and silently fell onto the table.  
  
TBC… maybe  
  
Well that… sucked… tell me what you think by clicking that delightful little blue button you see to your left!! Ja ne minna-san!! 


End file.
